


it all went wrong

by corbella



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fights, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Unhappy Ending, before detailing his horrific death, im so sorry but. this is literally revali’s final moments, revalis my favourite character i love him i say, writing this made me so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbella/pseuds/corbella
Summary: Revali’s final moments.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	it all went wrong

**Author's Note:**

> basically i’m hyperfixating on botw and Revali owns my whole ass heart so
> 
> this is my interpretation of his death. i’m so sorry. enjoy?

Revali was terrified.

Clutching his wounded side, he hid behind a stone wall, listening to that wretched... _thing_ get closer and closer. Trying his best to control his laboured breathing, he pulled out his sheikah slate, and, swallowing his pride, sent out a distress call.

After a few seconds of silence, Revali let out a tiny whimper, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent tears from falling. Despair filling him like a black tar, he numbly reached for his bow, fumbling for an arrow.

He had to accept what he’d known since Vah Medoh—his beloved divine beast, _his_ beast—had turned against him, bright blue light changing to red. No one was coming, and even if they were, they’d never make it in time. He’d be dead long before anyone managed to get to him.

Swallowing down another pained noise, Revali briefly allowed his emotions to take over. It wasn’t supposed to go this way. He was supposed to reach Medoh and get everything in position for the strike on Ganon. He was _supposed_ to watch gleefully as the bastard fell to his and the other Champions’ power. He was _supposed_ to meet the others back at Hyrule Castle afterwards, a _hero,_ but no. Instead, Medoh, with an almost pained shriek, had refused to obey him, some horrid substance filling the interior of the beast, yellow eyes blinking at Revali from every corner of the place. Instead, he’d been trapped here, panicking for a moment because _this was not supposed to happen._

Then this awful thing—something of Ganon’s—had appeared, and even with Revali’s superior flight and archery skills, he was outmatched. It wasn’t faster than him, but it hit harder, and from multiple angles, and...not that he’d admit it to anyone, but he’d lost a few precious seconds at the beginning of the fight, paralyzed with shock and, yes, fear.

He was putting up a good fight. He’d wounded it (or at least, he assumed he did,) and it was beginning to slow down, but so was he. He was bleeding badly, muscles aching, head spinning, _pain_ radiating through his whole body.

It really hit him that he was going to die here, the thought like ice slowly spreading through his veins. Revali blinked a few times, aware that he was losing time, but unable to move. He was going to die. He was going to _die._ He rested his head in his hands for a moment, willing his traitorous body to stop shaking. A shaky Rito could not shoot straight.

Sitting up, and ignoring the pain that shot through him at the movement, he brought his bow up, and pulled out the last of his bomb arrows, notching it with a newfound determination. 

He wasn’t going to go down without a fucking fight.

The Blight rounded the corner, and before it could even make a noise, Revali let the arrow fly, hitting it square in the eye. It exploded, and the Blight shrieked, falling backwards, its drones disappearing momentarily.

“Take that, you bastard,” he spat, and, summoning his gale, he took to the air.

Revali flew circles around the thing, shooting arrow after arrow. He dodged shots from the Blight and the drones, ignoring the screaming pain in his side as best he could until it became too much to bear, and he faltered, and could not dodge the next laser. It hit him in the arm, and with a cry, he fell.

Breath coming quick and wet, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, dizziness threatening to take him down again. Scrambling back until he hit a wall, Revali lifted his bow and tried to shoot again, but it was sloppy, and missed the Blight completely. The thing advanced slowly, drones spinning in the air behind it, and Revali, shaking terribly, dropped his bow, tears running down his face.

 _Please,_ he thought desperately, _someone._

He could only pray that the others hadn’t encountered this problem, or had beaten whatever came to them. Perhaps the attack on Ganon was going well, except for poor Revali, trapped up in the sky.

He wondered if they’d truly grieve for him.

The Blight screamed, and a beeping noise filled the air as it charged up its cannon. Pure animal instinct took over, and Revali let out a sob, shrinking back. 

He didn’t want to die.

In desperation, he picked up his bow—his beautiful bow, he was _so sorry_ —and threw it, but the Blight caught it before it could even reach it, and with almost surprising strength, flung his bow up and out of the front entrance. Gone.

 _Please,_ he thought, almost hysterically. _Not like this. It wasn’t supposed to be this way._

The Blight fired, and Revali’s pain ended.


End file.
